Miyabi Ito
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= |club= Supernatural Studies Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Supernatural Studies Club room |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Mother |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 6 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice=Maaya Uchida |english voice=Rachel Glass |image gallery= yes }} Miyabi Ito (伊藤 雅 Itō Miyabi) is a student at Suzaku High School and a member of the Supernatural Studies Club. Appearance Miyabi has maroon-colored short hair and orange eyes (originally blue). She is slender, has average sized breasts and is noticeably shorter than the other females with the exception of Noa. Like most characters, she wears a school uniform. She used to have longer hair in junior high school. Personality Although a considerably attractive and cheerful girl, due to her being a fan of the supernatural phenomenons and alikes, Miyabi is considered among her peers to be a fruad and liar. Because of this, she didn't have any friends at all. Her attempts to show off (fake) items and psychic power also doesn't help with this. She was very happy to find that Ryu, Urara, and Toranosuke are interested in Supernatural things like her, and become very frustrated when she believed that they only use the club as a front for them to make out. Nevertheless, when explained the truth of the witch power, Miyabi forgives them and joins the club and finally finds the friends that she has been lookingfor. Although an easygoing girl, though she has also been known to lose her temper and be very quarrelsome from time to time. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc As Shiraishi, Miyamura and Yamada discuss the supernatural club's rule (The power is a secret between club members only), Miyabi enters the club room and asks to join the club, endangering the rule. Miyabi was introduced as a supernatural fan, going as far as to show she can bend spoons by using Psychic Powers and even picturing a fake U.F.O. She was very happy that the three unexpected people were into the supernatural. While Yamada tried to swap bodies with Shiraishi to take his test, Miyabi always interrupt by entering the club as she was cleaning it. Yamada became furious as he can't kiss Shitaishi and the test was fast approaching, Miyamaru helped him by distracting Miyabi to go to the Student Council to submit her application for joining the club. Miyabi though returned earlier than expected because the president wasn't there, thus witnessing Yamada and Shiraishi kissed. She became teary saying she was happy to join the club but she a suspicion because none of the three looked like was into supernatural and no one wanted to do anything either. She told them they were going to pay, though she misunderstood everything. The next day, Yamada found a large poster posted on a board infront of the whole student body that said he and Shitaishi are going out. He also found flyers were handed out to the student, he became angry. Miyabi appeared, saying she was behind all of this and making him regret for trampling all over her feelings. Yamada called Miyabi to the club and her to take back what she said. She stubbornly refused and tried to get out of the club but Yamada blocked her and said if she wants to get out, she have to kiss him. She, of course, refused but Yamada insisted and kissed her, swapping their bodies. Once Miyabi was in Yamada's body, Yamada, who's in Miyabi's body, knocked him out cold. Yamada used Miyabi's body to convinced the students that it's a lie that he and Shiraishi are going out. He found out though that nobody was surprised and didn't believe the lie. He went to Shiraishi's friend to fix things, they said nobody believe her(real Miyabi's) conspiracy theories. All his efforts was nothing at all. He went to the club to find Miyabi(in Yamada's body) but she's not there. Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Seven New Witches Arc In the club room, Miyabi takes photos of a duck, mimicking the legendary Susshi that lives in the Suzaku High pond. Kentaro calls her that his dish is done, as she states that she's done taking photos. As she marvels about the food, Ryu arrives questioning what they are doing. She tell him that they're doing club activities, as he comes to the kotatsu to eat with them. She explains to him that because the club was used only for searching the witches, they haven't been doing anything after the ceremony. He asks if they have nothing to do, which makes them cry as no one from the club has come to the club recently. He apologizes as he has been busy with the Student Council, the two in unison, questions that he's also going on dates. She then claims to him that they haven't been lonely, as Noa pops out from under the kotatsu hugging Ryu. She states that the club room has become a hangout for everyone. After Noa had tackled Ryu again, Miyabi informs her that the latter has a girlfriend. She tells her that it does not bother her as she will be his wife, she comments that she has gone crazy. She listens as she asks them if they have seen the second notebook, she questions this as it should be with her. Noa replies that it disappeared, making Miyabi check the first notebook. She finds it missing from the drawer it was it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 5-11 Winter Break Arc Near the entrance of the school, She hides behind Urara, as Ryu comes to go study with her. She, Toranosuke and Kentaro then reveal themselves, shocking Ryu. Ryu then asks why they are there, with them explaining that they will study with Urara and Ryu as they too have final exams soon.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 20 In the Supernatural Studies Club, Miyabi and Kentaro are visited by Midori in Ryu's body, unaware of their body switching. She clings to her, asking him to come with them to the snowy mountains to find a yeti.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Page 12 Second Witch War Arc On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Graduation Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc The day after Urara helped Ryu study his make up exams, she looks at Urara's text from Ryu. Annoyed she informs her to ignore it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo: Chapter 186, Page 20 On the first day of the new school term, Miyabi is excited and informs the others that they should get new members for their club. As the others are unenthusiastic, She yells that they are coming as well. At their booth, she and Urara cosplay as witches, she tells Ryu that they need a new member otherwise the club will get dissolved if no one will take over the club once they leave. She tells them that she and Urara will look for someone reliable, and informs the boys to hand out flyers.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 1-4 The next day in the clubroom, after hearing the news of a new witch, Miyabi complains that Shinichi owes them for him becoming president and fixing Kotori's problem. She then yells at Ryu due to him thinking it would be fun. She is then stopped by Toranosuke, who explains that he is doing what any president would do, which she tries to argue. Shortly the new witch, Hotaru Suzuhara, arrives and greets them. She notes on how feminine he appears, which he quickly proves her wrong by stripping, much to her embarrassment. He asks if he should take his pants off as well, which she quickly disagrees with Toranosuke. Ryu stops them, as she points out Toranosuke started it. Afterwards, she teaches him about the paranormal starting with the pyramids. By the end of the day, she asks him on thoughts on the club and is happy to hear is comment. She recommends him on joining their club.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-10 Appearances in Other Media Omakes OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Miyabi comes to the roof top to find Ryu and Urara, she then grabs their arms as they run off to the Supernatural Studies Club room. Ryu asks her why she needs them to which she replies that it's important, as they run through the school coming across their schoolmates. They finally meet up with Toranosuke as they enter the club room. Miyabi announces the club's first big mission. As Ryu and Toranosuke complain, she informs them they only have a month until the school festival. After listening to how much money they have left, Ryu questions her that she wasted so much money, which she gets insulted and states that it was necessary for investment while frantically hugging the replica alien. As Toranosuke announces that they should use their festival stall, she asks him what will help them get more money. After Toranosuke states his idea, she irritably complains that he only wants them to dress up for him. He explains deeper that both of them are popular with the boys, which causes her to be excited, much to the shock of Ryu. She then reminds everyone the most important part: the Performance Festival. They then discuss about it and how the grand prize is 50,000 yen, which she gets excited and hugs her alien replica, expressing that she wants to buy a second one. She and Ryu continue to ask for their desired prize, which Toranosuke announces that they're are going to the school clubhouse to prepare. At the School Clubhouse, they are amazed as Toranosuke explains the other clubs and teams are using the place as well, which she compliments him. She reminds the others that they are not there for fun, until she is shocked to see the multitude of clubs and teams there. She then announces that they can't let them win. They are noticed by Nene and Ushio who the former asks them what business they have there, which Ryu returns the question. Ushio then asks them what they're going to do for the festival, which she gets annoyed, with Toranosuke simply states that they're still thinking about it. Their attention is then called by Mikoto, who states that their competition has already planned their performances. She listens as Mikoto states that the President may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there, causing her to nod in agreement. They watch her and Jun leave as, they advised them to keep their act within the bounds of the school's code, annoying Miyabi. They then head to their room to choose and start practicing on what they should perform. She asks Urara to try some acts, she and the others gets excited as she does her tricks. She agrees with Toranosuke that they will because of this, but is reminded by Ryu that they all have to participate to win. She and the others then wrap and hang him to perform their mummy dance. After hours of other suggestions they lay on the floor, still not having nothing to perform. She suggests they should take a break, heading out of the room. She later goes to women's hot spring bath meeting Nene and Ryu, unaware of their body swapping. After the bath she heads back to the room, stating on what a nice bath they had, she then does some stretches. She then turns of the light, saying good night. Later as with the others, they suddenly realize they still need to have a performance. Hearing the band on the television, Ryu realizes that they can copy it to win, she notes that they do have a supernatural theme to them. She praises Ryu as suggests they should get three more to help them. The next day at the clubroom, she and Urara are ordered by Ryu to be in charge of the costumes and stage production. She notes that they were going to do it anyway. She watches as Ryu drags Toranosuke by the collar as they go out of the room. As Urara notes that he's been more energetic, she answers that he probably wants the microwave. Later as Ryu gives up, she notes that should try to get recruit a boy to dance with them. She and Urara in Toranosuke and Ryu's bodies respectively, watch from behind some bushes. She complains that they blew their cover. She listens that Ryu states that the club in last place will be disbanded. She is shocked to hear such revelation. She complains that he is serious about missing his chance to inform this. She listens as Ryu tells Nene and Ushio of his reasons for not wanting the club to disband. She listens as Ryu tells Nene and Ushio of his reasons for not wanting the club to disband. She follows as Urara runs to Ryu to switch back, and her requesting the two to help, Miyabi is happy to know that they will help them. The next day in the clubroom, she happily eats a bento with Urara as Ryu complains that they still need more person. As Ryu screams, Miyabi and the others faces him in surprise. She and the others are surprised, as he states that he forgot about Tsubaki. After catching Kentaro, they ask him to watch a video on a tablet, asking for his help. As they count the members, the others are surprised to hear an eighth member, however they are relieved to see it's just Miyabi hugging her alien replica. Later she waits outside the Student Council Office, trying to hear. She notes that the winners for the past ten years were in the middle of the lineup, explaining that there is less stress and less risk of showing the judges something that has already been performed. Urara asks her what the worst place would be, she checks her pad stating it would be dead last. She then hears a scream in the office, as Kentaro and Ushio opens the door to check what happened to Ryu. After she sees their position she stomps her leg on him as punishment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Trivia *Miyabi originally had blue eyes and magenta hair, This was later changed to amber eyes and maroon hair. *Miyabi placed 7th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Article stubs Category:Former Antagonists